


真探S1脑洞系列短文

by cutthecrap (hieroglyphics)



Category: True Detective
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, M/M, Post-Canon, 代发作品
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/cutthecrap
Summary: Rust和Marty这对的脑洞系列





	真探S1脑洞系列短文

**Author's Note:**

> 这个id都是代发@布集资源的作品  
> 作者前言：这个坑都是我的QQ聊天记录整理的短文，啊，脑洞真是细节太丰富……

老马名叫Marty Hart，今年五十七。当了一辈子警察，前年终于退了休，拒绝了局里返聘的邀请，卷起铺盖就把家搬到了郊区一个僻静的小地方。局里同事和上司都挺意外，一向爱热闹的老马怎么会想要去那种人烟稀少的地方养老呢？  
其实，所有人都不知道，老马有个老相好。他之所以搬去城外住，也是为了对方。说到他老相好，真是一言难尽，别的先不说，首先性别就让人大跌眼镜，是个男的。对方年纪比老马小那么几岁，但也小不了多少，可是看上去还是有种年轻人的体态，发根也很坚挺，所以在老马心里面，这就跟谈了个小男友似的，总是有股子窃喜又不自在的感觉，按他相好的话说，那就叫老直男的羞涩。  
这老相好据说年轻时候干过很多营生，还混过一阵子帮派，除了有一辆红皮卡以外，竟还有一辆酷炫的机车，经常叫老马出去拉风，而老马每次都屁颠颠地跟了去，仿佛去约会的高中生。人老了，就容易多愁善感、触景生情，每次和他相好的出去，看到海滩啊夕阳啊瀑布啊什么的，老马就小激动，觉得老相好对他贼好，特别浪漫。他那相好的虽然看起来是个蔫蔫儿的冷酷汉子，其实特别强欲，看到老马那开心又感动的样子，就忍不住要动手动脚，要搂着老马亲嘴，力气又大，总爱抓着他把他压在墙上地上石头上，像个毛头小伙子似的。亲着亲着还容易擦枪走火，有时候扒了裤子就操起来。碰到俩人特别激动的时候，年过半百的老马屁股吃不消腰更吃不消。老马老是想不明白，对方也一把年纪了，怎么精力还跟小伙子一样旺盛呢？（虽然他是很喜欢啦）  
据说老相好年轻的时候是个运动达人，还会玩些极限运动，体力相当了得，老马心想：毕竟比自己小几岁，现在也还是如狼似虎的年纪啊……为了老相好（小男友）的幸福和自己的老腰，老马决定去健身。老相好对此表示支持，并且可能有意地透露了关于在健身器材上进行某些非常规操作的想法。  
老马开始健身没多久，有次他相好的就说了，现在年轻人就喜欢自拍，还能拍成一个系列，比如“激情夕阳红”系列：  
第一弹：海滩风情  
第二弹：密林幽会  
第三弹：温泉按摩  
第四弹：激情健身房  
第五弹：奔驰老爷车  
第六弹：围裙诱惑  
第七……  
“闭嘴！”马大爷老脸通红，赶忙捂住小男友的嘴，“这还是大白天呢，尽想些不正经的！”  
小男友（其实没小几岁）慢悠悠地说：我只是说出了你的心声。

老马刚搬到这小镇时，身边一个人都不认识。不过凭借着和善的外表和幽默憨厚的性格，很快就和大家熟络起来。邻居们一开始觉得这老马必然是遭遇了什么变故，才孤身一人乔迁到这里，身边也没有妻儿老小，可是过了几个月，大家发现马大爷不知为什么，看起来越来越年轻了。虽然头发是更白更少了，可身材是越来越好了，脸上更是红光满面，颇有春风得意的味道，依稀又看到当年那个金发碧眼帅小伙的影子了。  
隔壁一对老夫妻平日里很关照他，还曾经打算给他介绍对象来着，看老马现在这样子，又欣慰又羡慕，串门的时候就询问老马发生了什么好事。  
马大爷支支吾吾，不好意思回答，这时候楼上下来个人，穿得很随意，看起来有些年纪了，可是那宽松衣服衣服下，恐怕是一幅好身材。见马大爷家还有个男人，这个人显然住在马大爷家，二老一时惊奇。老头子想：这家伙是谁？怎么会从老马家楼上下来呢？看起来有点危险的样子，不知是做什么的。老太太心里想：我居然不知道小马家里多了个人？不过那男人可真好看啊。  
老马见对方下来了，虽然脸上看起来有些不自在（邻居：害羞了？），还是站起来给对方倒了杯咖啡。邻居看见马大爷和对方小声说了什么，那男人始终没什么表情，不过走开之前，他抬手在马大爷颈侧摸了一把，越过马大爷的肩膀向邻居投来个冷淡的眼神，接着便拿着咖啡进了其他房间。  
老马转回来，脸上还留着那种开心的微笑，一时没收住，看到二老惊讶的表情，一下子又脸红了。“咳，那是Rust，是我的……我的搭档。”  
老头子还在那边想，哦，是你以前的同事？老太太在心里翻了个白眼：骗谁呢，我现在算是知道之前偶尔听到的叫声是怎么回事了。

过了段日子，以前警局的老同事来约老马去钓鱼，马大爷虽然收藏过不少浮标鱼钩，其实对钓鱼没啥兴趣，不过老朋友来拜访，想着可以叙叙旧，加上闲来无事，就高高兴兴地答应了。他还想好了，Rust不是会钓鱼吗？正好带他一起去过把瘾。他相好每次过来都忙着打理房子和车子，知道自己对钓鱼没兴趣，从来也没提过这茬。老马心里觉得对不住，哎，要补偿。  
同事来的当天，正看见马大爷在给草坪除草，两位老朋友打了招呼，没聊两句，就听见一旁车库传来的声音。老同事楞了一下，说老马你家还有谁啊？说着就走进去探头一看，竟然是以前局里马大爷的“那位”搭档。同事一脸震惊，说老马，那家伙怎么会在你家？还修车呢？  
马大爷不知怎么回答，正好这时候他相好的在那头喊他拿罐啤酒。于是他从脚边保温桶里捞了一罐，递给走过来的对方。老马看同事瞪着眼，飞快地解释道：“那个，Rust他有时候会过来。”听他这么说，同事将信将疑，而他相好的也没吭声，只是意味深长地看了老马一眼，又去捣鼓车子了。  
老马赶紧转移话题，说老锈，就是Rust，也一起去钓鱼。“他说咱们要去的地方路不好，你这车子底盘低了点，怕剐蹭，还是坐他那个皮卡去靠谱。”  
同事看看自己的车，赞同地点头，钻进车子把车在路边挺好。等他下车去拿装备的时候，看到老锈启动车子，把皮卡从车库里开到便道上。老马冲他招手，两人一起把各自的渔具和行李装上皮卡，老马还拎了一大个保温桶上去，全装了孤星牌啤酒。  
怕自家相好的乱说话，老马干脆和同事一起坐在后座聊天。老锈也不在乎，在前面认真开车。  
同事就问了：老马啊，你离婚这么多年了，就没有再找个？老马不自在地叹口气，语气却没啥遗憾：没，谁还能看上我呀。  
同事往前面老锈的方向瞄了一眼，说：别骗我，老马，咱们都是当过警察的人，你脸上这滋润的气色我能看不出吗？老实交代，是不是找着啥相好的啦？  
马大爷脸上发热：嗯，这个，其实不是你想的那样……  
可是他老同事心里已经有了点谱，故意说道：听说你们俩合伙开了侦探社，这下又成搭档了啊？生意怎么样？是不是在查案的时候碰到什么中意的对象啦？  
老马辩解：没有！我才不会搞我的客户呢！  
同事哼了一声：好吧，信你，我看你成天和老锈混，确实没空找对象——你们俩这搭档时间比人家夫妻还长了。  
马大爷陷入了尴尬的境地，不知道怎么糊弄过去，没想到一直不吭声的老锈忽然慢吞吞地开口了：Marty，别不好意思啊，跟你朋友介绍一下你新对象？  
老同事睁大眼，瞬间福至心灵，大彻大悟：哦！想不到你们俩冤家对头真搞到一块儿去了。  
老马咳嗽了几声，一把年纪了在前同事面前被出柜，让他面上挂不住，脸红得像个番茄，他瞪着老锈：你不说话没人当你哑巴！  
老锈喝了口啤酒，幽幽地说：就是两个男人一起生活，有什么难开口的  
老马又羞又恼：我才没有遮遮掩掩！  
同事赶紧打圆场：老马，别紧张啊！其实你上次那案子的时候，大家就感觉你俩之间有点什么了。这年头了，这种事也不稀奇啦。  
老马这才稍稍放下心。他也不是恐同，就是有点怕人非议，虽然没打算撒谎，可是也没做好就这么跟好久不见的老同事出轨的心理准备。不过这位老同事是个思想开明的人，既然说开了，就大大方方地拉着老马聊他俩的退休生活。后来话题越来越深入，他同事瞟了一眼老锈，开玩笑地压低声音跟老马说：你知道吗，你俩搭档的那个时候，我们还赌过你俩谁上谁下呢。  
老马一口啤酒喷了出来。  
同事冲他坏笑：我赌你是下面的那个，这回我可赢了吧？  
老马真是承认也不是否认也不是，只盼着赶紧下车，幸好目的地就在眼前了。老锈把车停好，下车前，突然说了一句：啊，我们玩的可带劲了，是吧，Marty。有时候你上我，有时候我上你。  
留下后座老马和同事面面相觑。接着老马满脸通红，同事大声哄笑。  
老马真想把他相好的扔河里得了。


End file.
